fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tine
Teeny (ティニー Tinī, translated Tinny in some of the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Tailto and the younger sister of Arthur. Through her mother, she is a descendant of Tordo, a granddaughter of Reptor, the niece of Bloom and Ethnia, and a cousin of Ishtar, Ishtore, Amid, and Linda. Her substitute character is Linda. Profile Teeny was born in Silesse, where she lived her earliest years with Tailto and Arthur. When she was still an infant, Bloom arrives in Silesse and forcibly took both her and Tailto, bringing them back to Alster. During this time, Tailto and Teeny were like prisoners to Bloom and his wife, Hilda. Teeny witnessed the brutal abuse that Tailto endured from Hilda. This not only caused Tailto's death, but it also resulted in Teeny becoming an insecure and shy young girl. Because of this, she despises not only Hilda, but also Bloom because he never stood up for her or her mother. However, she was close to both Ishtar and Ishtore, both of whom were very kind to her. She also inherited her mother's compassion and sense of justice, and while Bloom ruled over Northern Thracia's people with an iron fist, Teeny often left her residence to help the common people, making them more sympathetic to her compared to others within Bloom's ranks. Once Teeny reunites with Arthur and joins the Liberation Army led by Seliph, her self-esteem begins to heal. If she fights Bloom or Hilda in battle, she will call them out on their treatment of Tailto before proceeding to attack them. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |105% |35% |22% |65% |50% |55% |30% |12% |} |105% |15% |55% |70% |65% |60% |20% |15% |} |95% |25% |22% |80% |55% |65% |25% |12% |} |95% |15% |40% |70% |55% |75% |20% |35% |} |105% |35% |20% |65% |55% |70% |25% |12% |} |85% |30% |25% |80% |60% |70% |30% |15% |} |100% |30% |22% |75% |50% |60% |30% |12% |} |95% |25% |22% |80% |55% |75% |25% |12% |} |100% |30% |20% |80% |55% |60% |25% |12% |} |125% |25% |22% |115% |55% |60% |25% |12% |} |90% |25% |22% |75% |60% |55% |25% |12% |} |105% |15% |35% |80% |85% |60% |20% |15% |} |115% |30% |22% |70% |50% |60% |50% |12% |} Promotion Gains C +1 +1 +1 B * }} * Any advancement in levels for the selected weapon types is dependent on the identity of Teeny's father. Conversations In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Teeny by speaking to her. In Chapter 7, Teeny may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Seliph may speak to Teeny, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Lewyn is Teeny's father, Seliph may speak to Teeny, and she will gain five points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur nor Teeny has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny's lover is either Seliph, Ced, or Leif, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+3 *Leif: 0+3 *Ares: 0+3 *Shanan: 0+3 *Johan/Johalva: 0+3 *Oifey: 0+3 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+3 *Ulster: 0+3 *Delmud: 0+3 *Ced: 0+3 *Coirpre: 0+3 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Notes *If you seize Alster castle before having Arthur recruit her, she will still appear in Seliph's army. However, the game will render her as if she were still an enemy, and she cannot be controlled. Gallery File:Teeny_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Teeny from the Super Tactics Book. File:Teeny_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Mage. File:Teeny TCG1.jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. File:Teeny_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Mage. File:Teeny RareCard.jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the Promotional Series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. File:tinny.gif|Teeny's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Teeny as a Mage.JPG|Teeny as a Mage File:Teeny as a Mage Fighter.JPG|Teeny as a Mage Fighter Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters